Bad Champagne
by ClockworkCaptain
Summary: Mako and Iroh hit it off at Korra and Asami's wedding. One shot, fluff, written at 3 am and edited in the morning. Mako/Iroh fluffy fun. collection of stories
1. The wedding

Mako tried not to hurt as he watched Korra and Asami dance at their wedding reception. He tried, but the sting was still there. It was not even the fact his two exes were getting married; they were his best friends and he was happy for them. No, the pain was from being alone while everything around him reminding him that he was alone. Mako sighed and took another sip of his drink as he watched other people start to dance.

After a few songs, he paused noticing a strange pattern: Korra and Asami were the only same sex couple dancing. Mako tilted his head. This did not make sense, Mako knew at least four other gay couples in attendance but they were all sitting on the sidelines looking awkward. Someone tapped on Mako's shoulder and the detective jumped before turning and seeing the ever-dashing General Iroh standing behind him holding a drink.

Iroh smiled. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." Mako gestured to the seat next to him. "Just please don't ask how it feels to watch my exes getting hitched."

Iroh sat down. "Wasn't going to. I'd like to say I have better taste than that, but I figure follies of the past should only be brought up when one is good a drunk and I doubt either of us is at that level."

"Not yet at least." Mako took another sip while Iroh looked out on the dance floor.

"Hey have you noticed that Korra and Asami are the only gay couple out there?" Iroh observed casually.

Mako nodded. "Yeah, I was just thinking about it when you came over. I wonder why?"

Iroh shrugged. "No idea, but some look like they really want to."

"Yeah. Maybe they're waiting for other couples to start dancing too? I mean nothing's stopping them."

Iroh looked over. "Except maybe social pressure since there are so many straights here. Could be embarrassing."

"So? Half these people are never going to meet each other again. If someone wants to dance with someone they should just go for it. It's not illegal! If Meelo's willing to bust a move completely alone no one should worry what they look like!"

Iroh chuckled. "True, so do you want to dance?"

Mako suddenly felt red creep in to his cheeks and his drink become so much more interesting. "Well, uh. I've got to finish this…and uh."

Iroh gave him a look. "So all talk, no action?"

"No, uh I just can't dance…with men. I don't know how. I would if I could because I don't care but…"

Iroh stood up and held out and hand. "I'll let you lead. Come on, it will be fun."

Mako sighed and placed his glass down. "Ok but one dance; I have a reputation to up hold."

"You have a reputation to up hold?" Iroh asked almost mockingly.

Mako got to his feet. "Yup, failures in love can't be seen dancing with princes it's an unwritten rule of the universe. It's right next to the one about it always messing with Councilman Sokka."

Iroh laughed. "Well, let's not break the unwritten rules of the universe! Who knows what will happen!?"

Mako could not help but chuckle at Iroh's joke, there was just something about his delivery that cracked him up. Still laughing, the two made it on to the dance floor and true to his word Iroh let Mako lead until they almost ran into three couples and Iroh took over. At first Mako didn't know what to do if he should look at others or Iroh; it didn't help that he felt his mortification levels skyrocketing. Iroh squeezed Mako's hand.

"Relax officer, barely anyone's watching us and look, those two couples are dancing now. Hey even Chief Beifong is dancing with Kya." He flashed a smile. "We've started a trend."

Mako looked down at their feet. "Heh, I guess we did."

The song ended and Mako desperately hoped they would walk back to their seats before the next song started but that didn't happen. A slower song started to play and the dance floor lights dimmed. Suddenly the dance floor was flooded with couples and Iroh and Mako were hemmed in. More than a few times they were pushed chest to chest and both looked away trying to hide their embarrassment. When that song finally ended, Mako practically ran from the dance floor muttering something about needing air.

.o.

Mako leaned back and looked down from his perch on the top of the roof. He had been up there for about an hour and just now seemed to be catching his breath. Below, he could see people dancing and having a good time.

"So is this how you keep up your reputation? Hiding out on roves watching others having fun?"

Mako turned to see Iroh standing just to his left holding two glasses and an unopened bottle of champagne.

"Yeah, that's exactly how I do it." Mako looked back at the dancers. "And you're up here because?"

"Well they're literally giving away this stuff." Iroh gestured to the champagne. "And I wanted to make sure you're ok. You did kind of bolt back there. Can I join you?"

"Yeah, sure."

Iroh sat down next to him and handed him a glass. "Champagne?"

"Please."

Iroh popped the cork using his teeth and poured generous amounts in each glass. "So mind telling me why after just two failed relationships you feel unlovable?"

Mako took a gulp of the champagne. "It's not because of the failed relationships its because that's all people seem to think about me. I ask someone out and they usually reply with 'oh but you'll make me gay' or other shit like that. So you know after awhile a man gives up." Mako looked over at Iroh. "Why are you up here talking to me when you could be chasing some of the beautiful woman down there?"

"I'm not drunk enough to answer that question." Iroh took a gulp of his drink. "Wow this is stuff is awful."

"Yeah, it's pretty cheep, but don't let that disrupt story time. If you're drunk enough to drink this you're drunk enough to tell me why you're here."

"You saw through my distraction! Fine, short answer; been there done that got the divorce papers…. and a restraining order."

Mako looked shocked. "You have a restraining order against you?"

Iroh shook his head. "No, I have one against her." He pointed to his left eye. "If you couldn't tell, this is glass, thanks to her."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Mako looked away thinking it was the best way not to be rude and stare.

Iroh shrugged. "Eh, you get used to the lack of depth perception and I ended up with complete and full custody of my daughter so not all bad."

"You have a daughter?"

"Yeah, she'll be seven in two weeks, I'm headed to the Fire Nation in three days so I can spend the whole week with her."

"That's awesome." Mako admitted before taking another sip. "So what shall we do now? Go down and join party?"

"And ruin your reputation? Parrish the thought, also it's nice up here, you can see that stars."

Mako looked up. "True…. so I guess we can just stay up here and see if after finishing off that bottle how hard it is to get down."

Iroh refilled Mako's glass. "I like how you think Detective."

"Please General, call me Mako."

"Fine Mako but only if you call me Iroh." Iroh held up his glass and Mako clinked his against Iroh's.

"Deal."

The two sat up on the roof drinking and talking until the morning sun started to peak over the horizon. Mako frowned, hating the big ball of fire that gave him his bending. Iroh looked over too.

"Well, time certainly flew didn't it?"

Mako nodded. "Yeah, and I still feel like we could talk about more."

"Well, we could always meet up some times and talk; that is if you want to after." Iroh paused for a moment as if he had lost his train of thought.

Mako leaned closer. "After what?"

"This." Iroh kissed him. It was a chased kiss, too fast to experience; to sweet to forget.

For a moment Mako was quiet and then leaned in to kiss the prince properly. They pulled apart and now Mako had no problem looking right at Iroh. "Yeah, I still would like to; but first, I think I want off this roof and a shower."

"Mako, you read my mind."

.o.

Mako woke up to sun light streaming through red curtains and felt the soft red silk of his sheets wrapped around him. He smiled contentedly as two arms he knew so well wrapped around his torso.

"Did you have good dream?" His husband whispered in his ear.

Mako turned and kissed Iroh. "Yeah, I was dreaming of that night of the roof top with that awful champagne and our first kiss which was much better than the booze."

Iroh chuckled. "That's not saying much."

"I know." Mako stretched. "Spirits how many years ago was that?"

"It was eight years ago." He kissed Mako's neck in that place that made him shiver. "Seven years ago, we came out as a couple; six years ago you asked me to marry you and ruined my plan to propose to you."

Mako smiled. "Yup, and after two years of trying to plan a wedding with way too many 'helpful' people we finally got to say I do." Mako rested his forehead against Iroh's. "And we severed that same awful champagne because we convinced ourselves it actually tasted good."

"But we loved it anyway because we were already drunk on love."

Mako laughed. "That joke is as bad as the champagne!"

"Yeah but you love it."

"I love you."

Iroh kissed him. "I love you too."


	2. The book

**The Book**

 **Gay 101*  
*Disclaimer: This book will not turn you gay or make your parents understand.**

Mako looked at the book on Korra's coffee table curiously. He remembered Bolin giving it to Korra and Asami shortly after they started dating as a way to cheer them up, but he never really had looked at it before or thought about it. He sighed and leaned back. Now here it was staring at him from the coffee table as if it knew what happened three weeks ago and it was taunting him.

It was three weeks after Korra and Asami's wedding and that night on the rooftop that haunted Mako's daydreams. Mako felt blood rushing to his cheeks as he thought about their champagne soaked kiss. He quickly shook his head and tried to think of something, anything else. Last thing he wanted was Korra or Asami to come in and ask why he was turning red. Iroh was off to visiting his daughter and doing army stuff so this was the first time since then Make had had time to fully collect his thoughts.

Mako looked at the book and sniffed. A book could not possibly he was into a man, that he was gay, or judge him from its spot in the middle of a coffee table. It was a book an inanimate object. It did not know squat. Mako picked the book up and opened it to the first page.

 **We Know, you're gay.**

Mako practically dropped the book and had a heart attack at the same time. Now slightly angry he turned the page and read the next few lines.

 **Did that statement shock you? Scare you? Make you angry? Then you're probably gay and in the closet but no worries this book will teach you everything you need to know!**

Mako frowned. "No, you won't."

 **Yes, we will!...actually you're right we won't but hey we'll give you a little bit of help and a few laughs. Also please note this is a work of satire and should not be taken seriously…like at all. Especially chapter 12!**

Curiously, Mako checked the table of contents and turned bright red almost dropping the book.

 **11) How to kiss, like seriously kiss none of that peck on the cheek stuff**

 **12) The freaky sex your parents didn't tell you about**

 **13) Morning after conversation starters.**

From somewhere up stairs a door closed and Mako jumped quickly slamming the book and putting it back on the table. As Korra walked into the room, Mako tried to act cool leaning back and looking at nothing in particular.

"Hey." Korra sat down on the opposite couch the ring on her left catching the light just right.

"Hey." Mako smiled. "So how's married life?"  
Korra shrugged. "Still in the honey moon phase so no idea. How is life treating you?"

Mako shrugged. "Life is," He paused for a moment, "it's good. Kind of lonely with you married and Bolin always with Opal, but you know that's life and I have work to concentrate on."

Korra frowned. "Still single huh? I thought you might be seeing someone since you disappeared from my wedding and according to Bolin didn't go home until the morning after. Thought you fond a nice girl or something."

"Oh, well." He gave a nervous laugh thinking of the hour spent sitting on the roof with Iroh. "It was just a fling, nothing more."

"Oh." Korra looked disappointed. "Oh well, you'll find someone. Also I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Mako wracked his brain trying to think of something he had done recently worth thanking.

"For dancing with General Iroh at my wedding." She smiled. "It really opened up the dance floor. I didn't know you two were friends."

"Oh yeah, well you're welcome and we're more like," Mako thought about Iroh's lips and how they felt interlocked with his. "Acquaintances. He's a really cool guy wouldn't mind being his friend but you know…I'm just a police detective so our paths don't cross all that often."

Korra nodded. "Yeah, I always thought Iroh was a chill guy, never seemed like a snob. Pretty down to earth mind set." Korra looked down as if she wanted to ask more but did not know how. Her eyes scanned the coffee table until they landed on the book Mako had been reading. She picked it up. "Have you seen this thing?"

Mako tried to look uninterested. "Uh, yeah Bolin gave it to you guys didn't he?"

Korra nodded. "Yeah, it's hilarious!" She turned to a page in the book. "I mean it has a work sheet were you can work out if you have a good friends or… _something more._ It's so ridiculous. Asami and I nearly busted a gut reading it."

Mako gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah I can bet."

"Oh this is my favorite section!" Korra turned to another page and started to read aloud a whole passage on proper wardrobe choices.

Mako sat back politely and listened, mentally ticking off the things he did and did not have in his own closet. It was half way through the list when he realized the book was just naming common articles of clothing like soaks. A few minutes later Asami came down and the three were off to lunch and anymore talk of the book or Mako's love life stopped.

The talk stopped but Mako's mind kept going back to the book, he kind of wanted to know what was printed on those pages. So after saying goodbye to Korra and Asami Mako slipped into a local bookstore and tried to casually find it. He did this at approximately all the bookstores in town over the period of a week becoming almost rabid in his search. Several times he almost called Bolin to ask where he had found the book in the first place before hanging up or choosing a different subject. There was also a point where Mako almost just 'barrow' the book from Korra but that idea was quickly discarded.

Mako sat in his apartment and pouted. He could not believe he was getting this worked up over a novelty book; it was just a funny joke book! But…it was also the only book Mako had seen that even remotely addressed a same-sex romance. Mako paused struck by the revelation. Maybe he was looking in the wrong places? Maybe he had to look in 'that' part of town. Mako chewed the inside on his cheek. Was he even remotely brave enough to be seen in that part of town? Part of his said no, the other part just really wanted to know what was in that book. Pulling his boots back on Mako opened his door and ran face first into Iroh who was about to knock.

Mako blushed and stepped back. "Uh, hi."

"Hi." Iroh looked uncomfortable and quickly held something behind his back. "Um, looks like you were about to head off to do something." He cringed. "I guess I should have called ahead of time to see if you were free."

"Oh no no no!" Mako felt himself manically smile. "I didn't have any plans I was just leaving to find a book…it can wait. It was just a silly novelty thing anyway." He backed up a little. "Want to come in?"

"Sure." Iroh walked in and surveyed the small apartment. "So this is where you live? It's nice."

"It's small." Mako said honestly. "But it's home. How did you find my place?"

"Looked you up in the phone book." Iroh answered distractedly. "So do you share this place with your brother too?"

Mako nodded. "Yeah, when he's in town but he's out at the moment." Mako chewed on his lip a little. "Make yourself at home, would you like something to drink?"

Iroh sat down on the old sofa that was becoming more threadbare by the day. "Uh a glass of water would be nice."

Mako quickly filled the nicest glass he owned and handed it to Iroh. "So you're back in town?" It was more of a statement but it come out like a question.

Iroh nodded. "Yeah, for a while at least. Just got in today…wanted to surprise you, which is why I didn't call." He held up a bag of take out. "Thought maybe you'd like to have dinner but you probably already ate so…yeah."

Mako sat next to Iroh and smiled. He realized, probably for the first time, that Iroh was just as nervous and awkward as his was…well maybe not as awkward and nervures but at least a little bit. "Actually, I haven't eaten. I've been so caught up in a silly book hunt that I've been kind of forgetting to lately… I think I had lunch. I really don't' remember. "  
Iroh looked at him with concern. "You should really keep to a regular meal schedule detective, skipping meals is bad for your health." He started to open up the food containers and the smell was mouthwatering. Iroh handed him a box. "What is so important about this book?"

Mako picked a pair of chopsticks and took a bite of noodles. It was heavenly. "It's not really important, it's just a joke book that I saw at Korra's…I'm just curious about it. That's all."

Iroh took a bite of his own food. "Ok… So what is the title of this book? Why is it so interesting?"

Mako blushed and looked down at his food. "Well it's um a book called Gay 101. It's a comedy book about being gay, nothing offensive from what I saw but I didn't see much of it and I'm just really curious about it."

Iroh looked over and raised an eyebrow. "Why? I mean it sounds like a chance for a good laugh but you look stressed."

Mako kept looking at his food. "I-I just… you're going to laugh at me but I have no idea how to be gay and… I thought it could be helpful." He glanced over at Iroh not sure what to expect.

Iroh slowly chewed his food and swallowed. "Well… I can't really fault you there for wanting to know more about your sexuality but do you really think a comedy book will help with that?"

Mako shrugged. "Probably not, I'm sure you know more about this kind of stuff than I do but now I'm so curious I can't help but want it." Mako glanced over at Iroh who was not suddenly interested in the dust floating in the air. "You do know about being gay right?"

Iroh slumped back. "Not a clue…other than that it means the obvious and we have a rainbow flag."

"Wow, kind of assumed you knew more about this stuff."

Iroh looked over surprised. "Why? I mean I'm a recent divorcé with poor depth perception and a job where being gay…isn't exactly easy."

Mako nodded. "So you're just as lost at I am."

"Pretty much, though I'm more likely to run face first in to a wall."

Mako bit his lip. "I want to laugh but I'm not sure if that would come off as insensitive."

Iroh chuckled. "It was a joke, you can laugh."

Mako gave a halfhearted laugh before going back to eating. The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence that Iroh finally broke.

"So where were you going before I showed up?"

Mako gulped. "Well I figured that there was a small chance that I could find the book around the popular gay clubs on the east side."

"Around the clubs? Like on the side walk?"

Mako snorted. "No! There are shops over there that cater to the whole life style. I was once down there to pick Korra and Asami up when they got too drunk on a date. I don't remember what shops there were exactly but I figured worth a shot."

Iroh nodded. "Sounds logical. Do you want to clean up and head down there?"

Mako looked over at him surprised. "You mean together?"

Iroh shrugged. "Why not? We're both hopelessly clueless and I'm told adventure dates are best when you're starting out. I mean if you want…we don't have to and we're not official or anything but I just-"

"Sure." Mako smiled. "I think it would be fun to go down there with you. Like you said an adventure." He paused for a moment. "So would you call this a date?"

"I will if you do."

"Don't date usually contain kissing?"

Iroh smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss. "Let's do this."

.o.

It was dark when they got back to Mako's apartment carrying bags of books and memoirs that would not easily fade. Mako locked the door before leaning against it and taking a deep breath.

"Iroh… I, I don't think some of those images are going to ever be forgotten."

Iroh was sitting in a chair and nodded numbly. "You're not alone… that had to be the most…interesting block party I have ever seen."

Mako moved over and sat down next to Iroh. "Interesting is definitely a word for it." Mako had a haunted look. "I don't think I was ready for any of that."

Iroh nodded. "Yeah, the throwing the dildos was a bit…shocking."

"Not as shocking as being hit by one." Mako added dryly.

Iroh laughed. "Yeah, you're face was priceless."

"Yeah yeah." Mako rubbed his cheek. "I'm just hoping it doesn't leave a bruise. I don't want to explain it to the chief and she'll know when I'm lying too so I'll have to tell her the truth."

Iroh nodded. "I can't blame you."

Mako leaned back. "Ok, let's make a sollom pact to never go to that part of town on Kiyoshi night again."

"Agreed." Iroh sighed. "So want to grab a bottle of wine and go through all the books we got?"

Mako shrugged and went to go find the wine glasses. "Sure, I don't think I can mentally scar myself anymore tonight."

Iroh chuckled and found the bottle of wine they had bought while on their mission. "That's the spirit."

Mako came back with two glasses. "Hey why don't we take all this stuff and go to my room. Bolin said he might be back anytime tomorrow and I rather not have strewn all over the kitchen."

Iroh pulled one of the books out of the bag. "Oh you mean you don't want the acclaimed classic "Sex Happens: The Gay Man's Guild to Creative Intimacy" on your kitchen table? How strange that's where I keep all my books of this ilk."

Mako snorted. "Well here we have a few different rules here, and I thought you didn't know about sex."

Iroh stood up and smirked. "I said I didn't know about gay sex. I do have a daughter and an angry, scary ex-wife so I do know a little about love making and a lot about hate sex…too much actually."

Mako could feel the energy in the room start to drain. "Hey, buck up we got fun books to go through and wine!"

Iroh smiled. "Yeah, let's get to reading. I'm quite curious about this stuff."

Sitting on his bed, Mako couldn't believe how easy this was; sitting on the bed reading possibly the most erotic and lude material he's even seen. The fact that is was in the company of a man whom Mako was quickly falling for made the whole thing surreal. This should not have been this easy, but it was. Even reading out the most outrageous stuff was fun even if he did turn bright red at a few places. There were also a few parts where the books were temporarily forgotten in favor of a few stolen kisses.

.o.

At some point they must have passes out because Mako woke the next morning curled up against Iroh. The pair were surrounded by the books they had bought and now Mako's room was a mess. Taking a deep breath Mako tried to figure out what exactly Iroh smelled like. It was a strange mix of cinders, vanilla, and salt water. Mako sighed enjoying the rare feeling of contentment.

"Is it to early to say I love this?" Mako said softly not knowing if Iroh was awake or not.

"Probably." Iroh's voice sounded half asleep. "But I will say this; right now I'm pretty damn comfortable and could defiantly get used to this."

Mako stretched. "Me too." He chuckled a little. "You know we've only had to dates and you've already spent the night, didn't know princes were that easy."

Iroh laughed. "Well I'm in your bed so what does that say about you detective?"

Mako was quiet for a moment. "I'm going to say that I have great taste and leave it at that."

Iroh chuckled. "You got me there."

Suddenly, from beyond Mako's closed bedroom door the front door opened and slammed shut.

"Morning Bro! I'm back!"

Mako sat bolt up right. "Shit!" He hissed looking around the room. "I can't let Bolin see this! Not right now at least!" He looked at Iroh. "Or you! Oh life as I know it is over!"

Iroh put a hand on Mako's shoulder. "Calm down detective. We'll throw the books in the closet and I'll slip on the window 'walk of shame style' and your brother will never be the wiser."

The floor boars outside Mako's started to squeak indicating Bolin was walking towards them.

"Well worth a shot!" Mako hissed jumping out of bed and throwing all the books he could in to the closet including a few law books and a shoe. Iroh gave Mako one last fleeting kiss and a promise to call him later before slipping out the window and down the fire escape.

.o.

When Bolin opened the door he found Mako looking slightly disheveled in wrinkled clothes and a major case of bed head. Bolin tiled his head.

"Uh, well that's a look. Good morning."

Mako smiled, probably too broadly. "Morning."

A/N: had this random thought and had to put it on paper. Hope you all enjoyed! Leave feedback if you wish to! Bye! ~C . C.


	3. Princes and Queens Pt 1

Princes and Queens  
Pt. 1

Iroh looked over at Mako, who looked both ashamed and prideful…somehow, then back at his father and daughter who were both laughing their respective butts off. At one point his father tried to stop laughing but took a look at Mako and started laughing again. Iroh felt his cheeks burning and buried his head in his hands. It was supposed to be a nice evening…how did it turn into this? He looked back over at Mako who looked like a drag queen hit by a truck, a liquor truck by the smell of it, which was pretty accurate given the events of the last few hours.

Outside the car's windows peoples lived their lives completely unaware of Iroh's personal tragedy. Iroh's father wiped a tear from his eye.

"Oh, I'm sorry my dear, really am but that has to be the funniest thing I've ever seen in that club. Are you ok…miss? Mr.? Mako. I'd use the right pronoun but I'm not really sure what you want to be."

Mako pulled a drink umbrella out of his wig. "Uh, right now I'm not sure either."

~One day earlier~

Iroh felt quite content lying in bed enjoying the afternoon sun streaming through his windows. Mako dosed next to him enjoying the after glow just as much as he was. After a few minutes Mako stirred and let out a low groan.

"It's almost 5, I need to get ready to go. Bolin will be expecting me home from work."

The two had been officially dating for three months now and had established probably the sneakiest way to date, which often involved taking half days at work and having lunch dates that often ended in someone's bed. This was how the two had ended up in their current position, tangled up in Iroh's bed happily half awake.

Iroh pulled Mako close and snuggled him. "MMmm, stay, tell him you had to work late. He'll believe you."

Mako sighed. "Yeah but I've actually got things to do tonight, like look at my costume for tomorrows work thing-y." He turned and kissed his boyfriend. "And I promised Bolin I'd cook dinner and you don't want me to start breaking promises do you?"

Iroh smirked and kissed him again. "I guess not. Don't want to be a bad influence." He stretched. "Wait, why do you have a costume for work?"

Mako did a slow blink. "It's an office party thing where everyone wears a costume someone anonymously gave them. Like a secret Santa…with humiliation."

"So do you know what yours is?"

Mako shook his head. "I've been too afraid to look. There's two Makos at the station and the other is a really pretty woman, so I'm slightly afraid I got a costume meant for her." Mako made a face while Iroh chuckled.

"No inner desire to be a drag queen?"

Mako shook his head. "Nope."

"You'd probably be good at it. You've got those long legs and fine features."

"Don't care. I'm not the feminine type." Mako pulled on his pants. "But I'm pretty sure you could pull it off."

Iroh snorted. "Maybe in another life."

Mako gave him one last kiss. "I'd pay good money to see you walk in heels." He said before disappearing out the door.

Still smiling, Iroh laid back and took a deep breath. It might not have been prefect but for the moment life was sweet. Then the phone rang. With a bit of a groan Iroh picked it up.

"Hello, General Iroh speaking."

~Hey Kiddo.~  
Iroh sat up. "Father? why are you calling?"

There was a sigh on the other end of the line. ~You forgot didn't' you?~

"I forgot what?"

~Well, Sona and I are sitting at the docks waiting for you.~

"Shit! Sorry! I'll be right there!" Iroh scrambled out of bed still holding the phone in one hand. "So sorry! Can't believe I forgot!"

~Yeah, you seem more absent minded lately.~ His father commented dryly. ~Is there something going on I should know about?~

"No!" Iroh said almost too defiantly as he pulled on his pants with one hand. "Everything is fine, I'm just a little…forgetful as of late."

~You're not hitting your head often are you?~  
"No, I'm fine. Just stress at work, and Nika keeps sending me death threats."

~Again?~ His father sounded exasperated. ~Great, I'll have someone go talk to her. So what is your ETA?~

Iroh pulled on his second sock. "Uh, about 30 minutes if I don't hit traffic. I'll be there soon!"

.o.

Forty minutes later, Iroh was still cursing himself for forgetting that his father, Karrem Prince Consort of the Fire Nation, had planned to spend the week in Republic City to do diplomatic things and was bringing Sona along. Iroh smiled as he picked up and hugged his daughter.

"Oh, baby I'm sorry. I'm a horrible father! I completely forgot." He kissed her cheek. "Will you ever forgive me?"

Sona thought a moment her gold eyes appraising the situation. "Only if you buy me ice cream."

Iroh smiled. "Deal my princess."

Karrem looked over at Iroh and raised an eyebrow. "So what's new? Got a new girl yet?"

Iroh rolled his eye. "Never one for pleasantries. And no I don't have a new girl, or need one." He looked over and nuzzled his daughter. "Sona's the only girl I need in my life."

Karrem shook his head. "I'm glad you're trying to be a good father but I think Nika rattled your brain."

Iroh shrugged. "What ever you say, so want to go grab dinner?"

Sona nodded. "Yes!"

.o.

Mako groaned looking at the neon monstrosity before him. He held up a bright, sparkly, four-inch stiletto heel before hanging his head. "This is not going to end well."

"What's not going to end well?" Bolin asked walking in. He looked down at the sequined dress on the bed and gave a low whistle. "This your costume for tomorrow's thing?"

"Yup."

"Not exactly what you were hoping for?"

"Yup."

"Got a wig and paint?"

"Nope"

"Any idea on what you're doing?"

"Nope."

"Want me and my movies friends to help?"

"PLEASE!"


	4. Princes and Queens Pt 2

Pt. 2

Bolin took a deep breath and paused right outside the door of a rather artsy looking apartment. Mako was right behind him holding his costume in his arms and almost ran into him.

"Uh what's up Bo?" Mako tilted his head. "Is this the wrong place?"

"No, I just wanted to warn you…these people are a bit queer."

Mako paused for a moment. "So?"

"Well, you're a detective in the police force and…well Reni and his friends don't always have the best interactions with the police. So be nice."

Mako felt hurt but tried not to show it. "Why wouldn't I be nice?"

"I just wanted to warn you, they are doing you a big favor." Bolin knocked on the door before Mako could say anything.

A tall water tribe man dressed in a pink suit and bleached short hair walked out and looked down at the two appraisingly before smiling. "Bolin! So you were serous? I thought you were joking when you called last night."

"Nope." Bolin pushed Mako forward. "Reni this is Mako my big brother."

Reni held out his hand. "Well aren't you handsome? Have we met before?"

Mako shook his head. "No, not unless you've been arrested recently."

Reni tapped a well-manicured finger against his chin. "No, can't says I have recently. So Bolin tells me that you've got a party to go to tonight and need some help?"

Mako pulled out the brightly colored samba dress from its bag. "A whole lot of help."

Reni smiled. "Oh my, this is going to be fun."

Bolin pushed Mako forward closer to Reni. "Well, he's all yours I'll be back to pick him up in a few hours."

Mako turned around. "Wait you're not going to stick around?"

Bolin shook his head. "Nope, got plans with Opal. Have fun you too!"

Mako watched Bolin practically skipped away. He shook his head and looked over at Reni who was looking at him with more scrutiny.

"I know you from somewhere." He said at last.

"Yeah, the Silver Butterfly Café on fourth. I go there a lot for lunch, you're usually practicing your act."

"Oh yeah! That's where I've seen you…you're usually not alone. Does Bolin know?"

Mako looked away. "No."

Reni laughed. "Gurl! Don't look so ashamed! I get you! It ain't exactly easy." He put an arm around Mako's shoulders and escorted him into the apartment. "Look, I'll make you gorgeous and we'll have some girl talk."

"I'm not that-"

"Not saying you are sweetie, but no matter what everyone loves to gush about their partner and I'm guessing the way he looks and the way you act you have a whole lot to say but no one to say it to."

Mako gave a weak smile. "Yeah, I guess that's true."

.o.

"So, there is no one in your life?" Karrem raised an eyebrow. "Not even a good friend or friends in general?"

Iroh groaned. "Dad I do have friends, good friends." He narrowed his eye. "What is this about?"

"Nothing major just my sources-"

"Spies." Iroh corrected.

Karrem leaned back. "Fine, my spies have told me that you've been spending a lot of time with someone. Leaving work early, not showing up at all, being forgetful." He frowned. "Iroh I'm worried about you."

"Father I'm fine."

"So who are you hanging out with?"

"Detective Mako, a good friend. Easy to talk to." Iroh crossed his arms. "I'm fine, just drop the subject please."

"Consider it dropped." Karrem's eyes narrowed. "For now."

Iroh groaned than decided to change the subject. "So how's mother?"

.o.

Mako stumbled a little to one side trying to keep his balance. The heels were by far the worst past of this outfit and that was saying something. He looked into the mirror and could not recognize the reflection.

"Oh spirits, I look like the world's ugliest samba dancer."

Reni chuckled. "I wouldn't say ugly, but probably one of the most unsteady. You ever walk in heels before?"

Mako shuffled to the table to use it as a support. "No, this is the first time."

"Well trial by fire." Reni checked his watch. "Your brother should be here soon." He tucked a few strands of Mako's white blond wig behind one ear. "Now you go have fun and strut your stuff!"

Mako clumsily made it over to the door. "How about I crawl my stuff? Can I do that?"

Reni laughed. "Only at the end of the night sweetheart."

Mako gave a weak laugh. "Yeah, I don't think I'm going to be drinking and walking tonight."

Reni was still laughing as he answered the door and Bolin came in. Reni gestured to Mako. "Look at the magic I have created!"

Bolin's jaw dropped. "Wow! How?"

Mako gulped. "A lot of makeup and duct tape."

"But you have boobs!"

"Duct tape and foam."

"And a waist."

"Duct tape."

"What about your…"

"Duck tape."

Bolin tilted his head. "Even your?"

Mako sighed. "Look, let's just assume it's just achieved through duct tape ok?"

Bolin nodded. "Ok, I won't ask anymore questions. Where am I taking you? The police station?"

Mako shook his head. "No, at the Ice Club. We rented a ballroom there. No way this would happen at the station."

Bolin nodded. "True, if you walked in there they might think you're a hooker."

"A high class hooker." Reni added with a smile. "Now get out of my house and out to that party."

.o.

Iroh cringed. "Father, do you really think the ice club is a good place for Sona?" He looked around at the other table, which were filled adults. "I mean this place doesn't seem child friendly."

Karram rolled his eyes. "It's fine. She knows how to behave herself. Relax and enjoy your family time."

Iroh sighed and looked over at Sona who was playing with her doll's hair. "So any idea what you want for dinner?"

She looked up. "Do they have pigken sticks?"

Iroh glanced at the menu. "I don't think so…how about stake?"

Sona wrinkled her nose. "I don't want stake, it's tough and hurts my teeth." Iroh looked over at Karrem. "She's still loosing baby teeth, makes a few things hard to eat."

Sona gave him a checkerboard smile. "And this one is loose!" She pointed to one of her front teeth.

"Amazing!" Iroh smiled. "So I guess the tooth fairy will be visiting soon."

"Does she come your house too?"

Iroh nodded. "Yeah, she does. She's magical, she can go anywhere." He looked over at Karrem who was smiling. "What?"

"You look so happy when you're with her." Karrem shook his head. "I wish you'd be around her more."

"Me too." Iroh sighed. "I just, my job is too turbulent and this city seems to be under attack every weekend. I just don't think she'll be safe here."

"Maybe you should consider resigning and coming back to the Fire Nation." Iroh looked away. "Dad, please. Let's not talk about this in front of Sona."

.o.

Mako stumbled over to Lin who was dressed up as a Koala Sheep. "Hey, Chief."

Lin jumped. "Mako that you?"

Mako cringed. "Yeah, I got the Samba dress costume."

"And the four inch heals, how are you walking in those?"

"Not well." Mako adjusted his skirt. "Oh! Is that an open bar?"

Lin nodded. "Yeah, go enjoy yourself kid, in that outfit you've earn it."

Mako chuckled. "Yeah, this is more embarrassing than being Wu's body guard."

Lin laughed. "And yet you don't look nearly as miserable. What's up? You're not around the station as much."

Mako blushed. "Yeah, well I…"

"You found someone didn't you?"

Mako looked away. "Yeah, it's going well don't want to jinx it."

"Well keep up on your cases and don't get shot and I think it will work out."

.o.

Iroh has just ordered desert when he saw Mako stagger out of the ballroom dressed to kill. Iroh tried and failed to suppress a smirk, Mako's height did lend a certain gracefulness to the whole look. The gracefulness was quickly dashed whenever Mako moved.

"Who's that?" Karrem asked fallowing Iroh's gaze. "Oh she's pretty you know her?"

Mako stopped as if sensing eyes on him before turning and waving at Iroh in an enthusiastic manner.

"Yeah, we're friends."

"Friends ay?" Karrem smiled. "You should invite her over, it would be nice to get to know one of your friends."

Iroh groaned and glanced over at Mako who stumbled a little. Mako was getting dangerously close to rolling an ankle; maybe it wasn't too bad of an idea to keep an eye on Mako. "Ok, I'll extend an invitation."

That was probably Iroh's first wrong step of the night; the next was letting a very inebriated Mako kiss him. From there it was all down hill with his father prying Mako for details, and Mako so drunk that he probably thought it was a game. Sona seemed to figure out real quick, what Mako was and kept making confused looks at everyone at the table.

However, the best to come was as they were leaving, Mako got up too quick rolled an ankle and fell right into a waiter carrying a large trey of drinks, one of which was filled with umbrella drinks. Mako cursed had to be carried to the car where he started to sober up.

Mako rubbed his temples. "Ow, what happened?"

Iroh cringed. "A lot." He looked over at his father. "Mako do you remember the last hour?"

Mako shook his head. "It's all really a blur, I think someone spiked the ranch dip." He gave him a dazed smile. "I didn't do anything stupid did I? We're still dating right?"

At that point Karrem broke and started laughing hysterically and Sona joined in. After a few minutes, and Iroh burring his face in his hands, Karrem stopped laughing and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Oh, I'm sorry my dear, really am but that has to be the funniest thing I've ever seen in that club. Are you ok…miss? Mr.? Mako. I'd use the right pronoun but I'm not really sure what you want to be."

Mako pulled a drink umbrella out of his wig. "Uh, right now I'm not sure either." His voice was low and very clearly male. "In the morning I'll probably be a guy with a hang over."

Karrem nodded. "That is very possible and I'd like to buy you breakfast and…"

"Dad." Iroh groaned. "Please don't."

"Don't what? I want to get to know this young man." He smiled. "He's the first person you've dated who I've liked and can rock a Samba dress."

Iroh's jaw dropped. "Wait I think I missed something…you know I'm dating a guy and you want to buy him food? Shouldn't you be yelling? Or doing that disappointed parent look? Or whatever mom does that makes me feel guilty?"

"Son only your mom can do that and no, I'm not going to do any of that. Iroh you're my son, I love you, and I've been pretty sure since you were six you played for the other team."

Iroh felt like a truck had hit him. "Wait what?"

Karrem smiled. "We'll talk in the morning, you need to put your daughter to bed and take care of your boyfriend. That ankle is going to start hurting real soon."

A/N: Part 3 to come soon, hope ya'll enjoyed i'll see yah later.


	5. Princes and Queens Pt 3

Pt.3

Mako had been hung over before, he had been injured before, he had even had a muscle bound (slightly scary) watertribe man with unclear motives and the father of his current significant buy him food. He had not ever combined them together and if it was in his power, never again. Karrem smiled and handed him a cup of coffee he had just poured.

"Iroh says you like it black."

Mako nodded and took a sip. _Oh I just want to die right now._ He took another sip. _This makes it a little better._ "Thank you."

"So do you remember anything from last night?" He asked sitting down across from Mako.

Mako looked down at his cup. "Honestly, not really, at least nothing regarding meeting you or Iroh at the restaurant."

"So you don't know who Sona is?"

Mako blinked. "Uh, no. I know who she is, she's Iroh's daughter."

"You met her last night."

Mako immediately felt blood rush to his face. "I did? Oh spirits, that's not how I wanted to meet her…if I ever did meet her, I mean. I wasn't like banking on it or anything I just… Spirits now all she's going to think of when she thinks of me it that weird man in the obnoxious dress." He looked over at Karrem who was smirking. "What?"

"Iroh told me you were a bit of an anxiety case….He also told me not to stress you out. I guess I failed at that one."

Mako pouted unsure if Karrem had ever intended on not failing. "So…if you don't want to stress me out why invite me to breakfast?"

Karrem smiled. "I want to get to know you, I like to get to know the people my son dates." His face darkened a little. "So I know who I need to kill if it goes bad." Mako stiffened before Karrem burst out laughing. "Oh you should see the look on your face! I'm kidding! That's my wife's job, I just make sure my kids are happy."

Mako tried to laugh and relax. "Well, I just want Iroh happy too."

"Yes, about that. Do you usually drink like that?"

Mako massaged his temples. "No, I usually don't, not this much. I hate hangovers."

"I haven't met anyone who does." Karrem took a deep breath. "Now I do have a few serous questions for you detective."

Mako gulped trying to clear his head of the fog or hangover and ankle pain. "Ok."

"First question are you really in love with my son and attracted to men or are you an opportunist?" Karrem narrowed his eyes. "I learned a little bit about your back story and I can't help but wonder about your true intentions."

Mako clenched his jaw. "Are you really asking if I'm pretending to be in love with Iroh?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm asking. You might be one of the hero's of the city, but you're still a cop with cop's pay, you grew up on the streets, and your past relationships have always been with very powerful women." Karrem frowned. "So what made you jump ship as it were?"

"How do you know all that about me?"

"I have my sources. Now please explain how you fell for Iroh."

Mako frowned. "Uh, I'm not really sure we just kind of clicked. I mean I've always admired him but I don't know. It was just kind of random one minute I'm sitting on a roof watching a wedding and next I'm falling."

"Off the roof?"

"No, for Iroh."

Karrem tilted his head. "Where you stalking him?"

"No, he was on the roof with me. We were drinking and talking up there."

Karrem pursed his lips. "Alcohol seems to be a theme in your relationship with Iroh."

Mako shrugged. "I'm a police detective in the Special Victims' Unit. I see and hear a lot of bad stuff so some days I need to take the edge off, but that night when Iroh and I got to know each other…that was a wedding, a party. I might drink a lot but I promise you it's not so I can fake loving Iroh. I love him and some days he's the only good thing in this city."

Karrem sighed and looked him in the eye. "I believe you, I just worry, for a lot of reasons. So at this moment understand you seem like a nice guy but you are walking on very thin ice and if you don't want your body being found under it you better not harm or use my son. Iroh's ex was a noblewoman from the North but you're a street kid turned cop, you can vanish. Am I clear?"

Mako nodded quickly. "Transparently."

Karrem smiled. "Good, now enjoy breakfast and I'll see you around."

Mako forced a smile that looked faker than the wig he had worn the night before and just sat there not really aware of the time passing by until Iroh walked in and told him he had been there for an hour.

"Oh, I didn't realize that." Mako paused for a moment. "Is your dad the scary parent or the nice one?"

"Uh, Dad's always been the nice one, he kind of was both a mom and dad since mother was learning how to run a country. He would take me and my sisters to school and on vacations. He's more of a big teddy bear than a grizzly."

Mako gave a shallow laugh. "I see more grizzly to be honest."

Iroh smiled and rolled his eye. "Some days I think he thinks I'm a still a child. So would you like a lift back to your place? I promised Sona I'd take her to the Zoo for a daddy daughter day thing."

Mako smiled. "Yeah that would be nice. Um Iroh could I ask you a favor?"

"Uh sure what?"

"Never let me dress in drag again."

Iroh laughed. "I'm not making any promises."

A/N: thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoyed! I'm hoping to write more shorts and one shots here so if you have any topic ideas feel free to send ideas in the PM or just in the reviews. As always review if you feel so inclined and I'll see you later.


End file.
